Caro-chan in wonderland
by Aqua15
Summary: *CH 10 - Finished* The unpleasent message: Caro has to leave... but will Legolas let her go? And what is in the small bag? You'll find the answers in the last chapter! ... Prae-LotR
1. Strange encounter of the third kind

I don't owe these charas. Not even Caro is mine...^_^  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend Caro, one of the biggest Legolas/ Orlando Bloom fans ever. Hope you like this little fic, Caro...  
  
  
  
Caro-chan in wonderland by Aqua15  
  
Chapter 1: Strange encounter of the third kind  
  
Caro didn't know where she was or how she came here. The only thing she knew, was that she obviously wasn't in her bed any more. A second before, she had been reading an article about "Lord of the Rings" and now she was sitting in a forest with huge trees barring her sight. Only a dim light reached the ground because of the nearly pitch-dark roof of leaves.  
  
//I'm just dreaming...I fell asleep! I just fell asleep...//  
  
She wanted to calm herself down, but something made her doubt her own thoughts. Everything was just too real to be a dream.  
  
Caro stood up with a deep sigh, and looked down her body only to notice, that she was wearing muddy white pyjamas with small pink rabbits on it.  
  
"Let's go!" she shouted to encourage herself. Caro didn't want to remain standing like a fool in this forest, but its silence frightened her.  
  
//It's too silent! No bird, no animal...nothing...//  
  
Just when she wanted to take the first step she suddenly slipped and landed with a scream on the muddy ground. That was too much! A wave of fury overcame her and she shouted out her whole annoyance.  
  
"Shit! Fucking forest! First I have to wake up in a damn forest, nothing wearing but the most embarrassing pyjamas I possess and then I have to slip because of a fucking..."  
  
Suddenly she stopped, cause she realized she didn't even know the reason why she slipped. Slowly she looked over her shoulder and froze. The reason had been a leaf-covered dagger, that lay now shining in the mud. The first thing Caro did, was to check if her feet were OK. Luckily she hadn't cut herself. Then she focused all her attention on the dagger. It was made of shining blue steel and the handle was golden with an engraving of a silver leaf on it.  
  
//Wow! This thing has to be very valuable.//  
  
With a broad grin she took it and whispered a light "My preciiooouuss..."  
  
Now she found everything quite ridiculous and burst into laughter.  
  
"This little thingy looks like an Elven dagger. With that leaf and all...Maybe I'm in Middle-Earth!..." she giggled. But that would have been too strange, so she decided to believe everything was just an arranged joke of her friends. Maybe she was just one or two miles away from home and only a few moments later her friends will show up and laugh at her. So she remained sitting on the ground and waited for her friends to come.  
  
But nobody came.  
  
After nearly one hour of waiting she gave it up.  
  
// Sure they want me to find home by myself...//  
  
Again she stood up and checked the ground carefully before she took her second step in this damn forest.  
  
Hours later...  
  
Caro sat with an angry look on her face on a huge rock. She was tired of wandering around. Slowly she doubted she would find home that day. Or was it night? She missed her computer, she missed her TV and, above all, she missed her bed.  
  
//Friends! They think they're funny! If I'll find them they are dead! How dare they to play such an evil joke on me? They'll burn for that!//  
  
A loud grumbling interrupted her thoughts. She was hungry, very hungry! She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten something. She didn't even know the time. While muttering something Caro got up and decided to go into the direction, where she believed to see a light. Maybe it was a clearing in the forest and maybe she would find out where she was.  
  
Stumbling, because of her increasing thurst and hunger, she continued her "journey". Finally she came to the light she had seen... it was a clearing. And there was a small stream, deep enough so she finally could drink something and bath her aching feet. Suddenly she realized, that she was still holding the beautiful dagger in her left hand.  
  
//Strange...I thought I left it where I woke up... but at least I found a clearing and water...//  
  
Caro looked up to the sky and found the sun standing far in the west, ready to go down behind a mountain, that stood lonely in the scenery.  
  
//Look! A lonely mountain!// she giggled at that sight when she realized she had heard such a name for a mountain before. // There was a "Lonely Mountain" right in the west of... Mirkwood!// she remembered finally. She had studied the map of Middle-Earth a thousand times and knew it by heart and this sight made her feel someway uncomfortable.  
  
Shyly she let her look wander into the north. Her fear had come true. A long row of mountains stretched over the whole horizon.  
  
"Ered Mithrin" she whispered fearfully. There was no doubt: she was lost in Middle-Earth!  
  
***  
  
"A perfect day for a walk." Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood, said to himself. The sun glimmered dark red when he left his father's palace. King Thranduil had him allowed finally to take a short walk, though the wood was dangerous during the night these days. So Legolas got his allowance only after he begged for a few hours.  
  
He took the path up to the clearing with the small stream he liked so much. There he often talked to the trees around him and asked the birds for news.  
  
Lately the news weren't very good. The birds told something about huge Orc armies and a shadow rising in the southern part of Mirkwood. Also his father's messengers knew something about the shadow, that seemed to wander into the south, in the direction of Mordor. Since then the wood grew silent. The animals hid and even the birds didn't dare to sing. The wood resembled a cemetery.  
  
But all that wasn't important to Legolas at that moment, as he made his way towards the peaceful noise of the small stream. Suddenly he stood still. He saw something sitting beside the stream, bathing its feet in the water. Using his Wood-Elven ability to remain unseen, he crept closer. IT was a young girl in strange brownish clothes with...pink rabbits on it. He wondered how this girl could have come here. She obviously wasn't an Elf. Her long brown hair, her rather small body, her unpointed ears, everything told him she was human. Normally she shouldn't be there. His father had sent out hundreds of messengers and soldiers to keep his wood clean of those mortal beings. Not important if they were Orcs, Dwarfs or Men. Then he realized that shining something in the girl's left hand.  
  
// She has a weapon, an Elven weapon. She might have killed a messenger... for I don't think she can kill a soldier. But she seems so helpless staring like that into the water. Like if she was lost...// He couldn't really believe, that a girl, moreover a HUMAN girl could have killed an Elf without any weapon, and then take his dagger. She didn't even have a bag or something like that, but the last human town was nearly ten days of walking away. Maybe she knew how to live from the forest. But why does she now sit that way on the ground, looking so damn lost?  
  
The prince decided to show himself to her. He slowly stepped out of the shadows of the wood and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Frightened the girl looked up, but when she finally found the reason of her disturbance her eyes began to shine brightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you all liked it! Please review!Next chapter will be the beginning of a small romance... ;-) 


	2. Rescue me

I don't owe nobody!  
  
This chapter is the beginning of a small romance....  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rescue me  
  
Caro got up and stared in disbelieve in the direction where the noise had come from. No doubt, she was in Middle-Earth, more exactly in Mirkwood. And she had been found by HIM, Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood. He had been the reason, why she had read the "Lord of the Rings" over and over again and why she had watched the film over ten times. She loved his noble appearance, his golden hair and his beautiful bright eyes. Every night before falling asleep she had figured out a hundred questions she would like to ask him, if she met him (Something she hadn't really expected). But now, when she had the chance, she couldn't remember a single one. Her entire brain was occupied with one thought.  
  
//It's him. It's Legolas. It's him. He found me. He'll rescue me from dying. Legolas...//  
  
Struck dumb Caro stared at him for over a minute and slowly the prince began to worry about her. But he stared back at her, not saying a word. He was searching for a possible reason for this strange reaction. So he made up really weird stories about her, not even considering the idea, that 'just' his appearance made her speechless.  
  
//She makes up a plan how to kill me with her dagger...and then she wants to go to the palace and take over my father's throne...//  
  
But then, with a deep sigh, he said to himself, "Since the news of the rising of the mysterious shadow my fantasy is a little bit queer."  
  
By Legolas' deep sigh Caro was brought back to reality. Now she found it deeply embarrassing and wondered if the Elf had realized the staring. But he, himself, stared at her. Nevertheless her face flushed light red. Suddenly she heard a strange mumbling and then Legolas, who had decided to communicate with her, asked aloud while he came up to her,  
  
"What do you want here?"  
  
The prince used English because he didn't expect a human being to know any Elvish, may it be Sindarin or Quenya.  
  
Shyly, not knowing what to reply, Caro answered, "I lost my way...er...I mean...I...I don't know where I am and... do you know where I can get something to eat?"  
  
Promptly she regretted her words, but now it was too late to change them.  
  
// He must think I'm insane or something like that. To question the prince of Mirkwood if he knows a place where I can eat! This land belongs to him and I didn't even ask if I'm allowed to be here...oh God, I'm so silly! But I haven't eaten anything the whole day... maybe he'll understand it...but, what if he doesn't?...//  
  
Suspiciously Legolas thought over the answer. He hadn't expected such a reply.  
  
"You are hungry?" he continued to ask Caro.  
  
"Mmmm...yes, absolutely...I haven't eaten anything the whole day and I don't know where to find food in a forest..."  
  
"Er...where do you come from?"  
  
She wasn't prepared for this question. She couldn't tell him, that she came from another world. But what should she reply? So she took the first human town, that came to her mind.  
  
"I'm from Bree."  
  
"Bree? You journeyed from Bree to Mirkwood without any luggage? I suppose you passed over Caradhras..."  
  
"Er...yes?"  
  
"I don't believe you. Where do you come from? And... where did you get this dagger from? Human beings are not allowed to be that near to the palace of the King of Mirkwood. Have you killed anyone?"  
  
Now Caro was hurt.  
  
// How can he dare to think I would kill somebody? I thought Elves are clever, but now one of them believes that I killed someone!...//  
  
The prince saw the anger rising in the girl's eyes. Mentally he prepared for the worst, nevertheless he was shocked by the sudden outburst of fury.  
  
"Me? Killed someone? Are you insane? Firstly I found this damn dagger lying on the ground and secondly I wandered the whole day through this fucking forest not knowing where to go. I nearly DIED, man!"  
  
During her speech Caro gestured wildly with both hands and while she spoke the last sentence, she sliced with the dagger trough the air. She nearly cut Legolas' chest if he hadn't backed away soon enough. But as he took a step backwards, he slipped and landed inside the stream. Cursing he pulled himself out of the water and grabbed Caro's left hand.  
  
"Hey, I think you are the one, who is insane. You nearly killed me..."  
  
Now her face went deep red. She cursed herself and her temperament. Her skin burned where Legolas held her and she wanted, that everything she had done, never had happened. She had lost her chance, her single chance to make friends with a man she desired so much.  
  
//Now he thinks I'm dangerous, or insane, or whatever...If I had behaved different maybe we would now be talking about any interesting story and become friends...//  
  
Faintly she still realized, that Legolas took the Elven dagger out of her hand, before she lost control of herself and broke down.  
  
***  
  
In a reflex Legolas caught Caro. Maybe it was true what she had told him.  
  
//She can't be from Bree. She has no bag, nothing. How could she have passed Caradhras without any warm clothing... she shivers... human or not, law or no law, she seemes to be ill and I won't let anybody die because my father doesn't like mortals... Now she doesn't even seem dangerous any more, she actually never seemed dangerous to me. Moreover she seems rather fragile...//  
  
Slowly he took her onto his hands and carried her carefully down the path he had come from, straightly to the Elven palace in the heart of Mirkwood.  
  
While he walked to the palace he studied Caro's face. Now, as she slept, her face looked so peaceful though her featured told him she felt lost, terribly lost and ashamed. And somehow, he thought, she was quite pretty - in a human way.  
  
When he reached the gate into the palace, first the guards didn't want to let him through.  
  
"The King has forbidden any mortal subject to pass the gate. You can't pass the gate."  
  
"Why?" Legolas questioned in a fierce tone. "She's ill. I know what my father says, but I don't agree with his decisions. Not if somebody, who is innocent, has to suffer from them. Let me pass!"  
  
Frightened by this sudden outburst of temper of the, normally so calm prince, the guards opened the gate and let him in. Legolas' first thought was the healer's chamber. Now he went faster than before, because Caro's face had turned pale and cold sweat covered her burning forehead.  
  
Half an hour later the healer had treated her and laid her into one of the beds, that stood in the room. She was still unconscious and so he had also changed her strange dirty clothes into a beautiful, white Elven dress for her.  
  
Legolas, who hadn't been allowed to stay during the treatment, now stepped into the room, throwing a questioning look at the healer."  
  
"She will recover, but you will get into big troubles, for, I think, your father may already know the news."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I said it's just the beginning... ;-) The romance follows, trust me... And a good council: Never trust insane fanfiction-writers...^_^ 


	3. You are something special

A little bit fluffy in the beginning, but then... you'll have to read yourselves...*gg*  
  
Chapter 3: You are something special  
  
Legolas sat beside the bed and watched Caro thoughtfully. He thought over their little 'accident' again and wondered who she really was. He didn't even know her name. But somehow he believed, that this girl knew him. It had been in her eyes, when she had turned round to watch who had been behind her. A bright shining, like the light of stars had captured her eyes. Legolas wanted to see this light again, but Caro's eyes remained closed.  
  
// The healer might have given her some drugs, so she can sleep... he said she will recover soon, but when will she awake... I want to know her name...//  
  
His eyes wandered from her eyes to her long, dark hair. They looked like a dark brown stream on the snow - white sheets of the Elven bed. Legolas was fascinated by the beauty of the contras between nearly black and white.  
  
Lost in thought he slowly stretched out his hand and started to play with a strand of Caro's hair. The feeling of her velvety hair let him calm down. He even forgot, that he would soon have to justify himself to his father.  
  
King Thranduil was a fierce and severe, but fair man. He confessed openly, if he had made a mistake, but something he didn't like was, if somebody didn't ask him for permission. He always said, that his rules and laws were necessary, and if anybody wasn't alright with them, he would be ready to discuss them. But nobody dared to.  
  
But now his father was unimportant to Legolas. It was only him and this girl. A light grin passed his lips, has he thought of the fact, that he stared at a human.  
  
//Something about her is different. Yes, she's mortal. That's the biggest difference, but...I don't know... no Elven maid has this remarkable something... though I don't know what it is, it keeps me staying at her side.//  
  
Again Legolas' look fixed on Caro's closed eyes. Her lashes had the same colour as her hair and produced the same effect on him. Her pale face was slightly flushed at her cheeks and small, glittering drops of sweat brightened up her forehead. She looked so entirely vulnerable to Legolas and a strong wish to protect her arose within his heart. Studying her face once more his whole attention suddenly was focused on one part of Caro's face.  
  
// Those lips. Red lips...//His whole mind was occupied by them. Reddish, slightly parted lips...  
  
Caro moaned silently in her sleep. While she was turning her had towards Legolas another wish crept to the prince's Thoughts. Something he never had expected he would someday not resist it.  
  
Slowly he stood up from the chair and stepped closely to the bed. Carefully he took hold of Caro's hand and a little bit hesitating he bent down. Her lips were his desired target. He wanted to feel them. He wanted to know, if they tasted as wonderful as they looked like.  
  
Legolas's heart began to pound madly. A little bit confused he stopped and looked at Caro again. His object of desire was only 15 centimetres away, but he suddenly didn't know what to do.  
  
// Maybe it's wrong. But it feels so...right... Maybe she doesn't even like me and I, I want to kiss her while she is sleeping. And what will my father say if he finds out? He always said Don't fall in love with mortals...it only causes pain.. But that had been before the war. Now he only hates them. But I think I'm old enough to decide for myself... and I think, that she won't even feel the kiss, cause the healer gave her drugs... And what can I lose?//  
  
So he bent further down. He already felt Caro's steady, rhythmic breath on his cheek. Soon he would have done it. Only a few millimetres more...  
  
Suddenly the door of the healer's chamber burst open and four royal guards came towards Legolas. Surprised he stood tall and turned around, his hands on the handle of his dagger.  
  
"Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, "one of the guards announced "you are arrested in the name of King Thranduil. He told us to take you with us. He wants to speak with you, because of this..." the guard threw a quick glare at Caro "...subject."  
  
Another guard, that seemed older than the first, added more friendly, "Legolas, come with us. We don't want to hurt you. But we'll have no choice, if you don't follow us voluntarily."  
  
Anger filled Legolas as he followed the guards. His father had ordered to arrest him. He had expected his father would come to the healer's chamber and talk with him about what he did. But that?  
  
When they reached the big council - hall King Thranduil sat on the throne in the back. Legolas wanted to go straight to him, but was held back by the guards. In disbelief he stared at his father, who gave him a sign with his left hand, that he should kneel down in front of him. Refusing he was dragged by the guards in front of the throne and was forced to his knees.  
  
"Father..." Legolas started to complain.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" the King yelled, and with a calmer voice he continued, "You think you are something special? That you can bend or break every rule? You are an Elf like every other man in my kingdom. This rules and laws I make have the same value to you like they have to the others. And you broke one of them. You led a MORTAL subject into my palace. It's war out there. This human can be a spy..."  
  
With a gesture of his hand King Thranduil showed the guards to leave the hall. When they had closed the door he stood up from his throne and stepped in front of his still kneeling son.  
  
"You don't even want to defend yourself? Hmm?..."  
  
Legolas didn't even notice the sarcastic tone in the King's voice. His mind and thoughts were blocked by the anger and hatred he felt.  
  
// I know I broke a law. But why does he have to treat me like a murderer or an enemy? Just because she's mortal doesn't mean she's an enemy. And why does he always look at me that way? He looks at me if I'm a little child. If I don't know what's wrong or right. He always thinks he's superior.//  
  
Slowly he got up and looked into his father's eyes.  
  
"You always said, we, the Elves, are the wisest people in Middle - Earth. Didn't you?" Legolas asked in a harsh voice.  
  
Surprised the King answered, "Yes I did. But what do you want to say?"  
  
" If we are as wise as you always say, we should know whether a stranger is an enemy or not. Am I right? Tell me, do you think a Man with a bagand a bloodstained Elven dagger is dangerous?"  
  
"Absolutely, but..."  
  
"No, just say 'yes' or 'no'."  
  
"Yes, I would consider him to be dangerous."  
  
" And what about a young, worn out girl? Ill, without any food or bag? The only thing she possesses are strange clothes?..."  
  
//...and an Elven dagger...// he added giggling in his thoughts.  
  
"Er...I don't know... she doesn't seem dangerous to me, but one cannot know, if she just pretends being ill..."  
  
" You are always so mistrustful. Why can't you just believe once, that human's aren't dangerous?"  
  
"You want to tell me, that I have to trust in the most cruel people of Middle - Earth?" the King snapped. "you haven't seen them destroying the woods. They are dangerous animals. If they are in a group they don't think, they just do, what the strongest of them wants."  
  
" You don't understand." Legolas replied. "If you would only come to the healer's chamber and watch her sleeping..."  
  
Slowly he began to doubt if he'd ever persuade his father. " Don't let a prejudice lead your way..."  
  
That had been his last argument, but this one didn't miss his target. The King began to think. He didn't want to confess, that his son was right. He hadn't seen the Human. He didn't know if she was dangerous. He had been led by the usual prejudice against mortal beings. Suddenly Legolas sighed and the King noticed the deep concern for this girl in this sigh.  
  
"Legolas, you know, you deserve a punishment. And I know the best one in this case: You will have to guard this human girl, until she leaves Mirkwood. She can stay here until she's well again, but then I expect her to leave. And you will accompany her when she has to. During the time she lives in my palace, you'll have to stay with her every second. She will sleep in an extra - bed in your room. And IF she does anything wrong, you are the one who is responsible."  
  
The King found this idea very amusing. // He will curse himself, that he brought her into my palace. Humans aren't a very interesting company... though they are better than Dwarfs. I bet after a few days he'll want to vanish...//  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what his father just had ordered.  
  
// I HAVE to be at her side? He thinks it's a punishment, but... I don't know...I'm really happy. This girl will teach me everything I want to know about Human. I always heard they are dangerous, stupid and brutal, but I can't believe they are like that...//  
  
He bowed to his father.  
  
" As it may please you." he said and left the hall.  
  
Legolas went through the corridors of the palace. Somehow he was pleased by himself. He had partly convinced his father, who normally was extremely stubborn.  
  
When Legolas reached the healer's chamber, he hesitated. Thinking of Caro again, he found it quite unfair, what he had wanted to do. He decided not to let these thoughts occupy his mind and opened the door. Caro lay in her bed as usual, but she looked much better.  
  
// Maybe she'll awake soon...// he thought, while he sat down on the chair beside the bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? Next chapter she'll wake up and find her prince... 


	4. Hold me tight

Caro wakes up and finds herself again somewhere else.....*gg* Poor Caro-chan.....  
  
Chapter 4: Hold me tight  
  
Caro woke up and opened her eyes slowly. The first sunbeams of the next day filled the healer's chamber with a dim light and Caro could hear the faint singing of birds. She found it very pleasant, lying in this huge bed, though she didn't know where she was and how she came here.  
  
//Oh God! My head aches. Where am I, again? Somehow I start to mistrust my fantasy. Every time I expect to wake up, where I fell asleep, I wake up somewhere else. Luckily this time it's a more pleasant place. Better than this damn forest... Legolas! I met him! But were is he now?//  
  
Caro wanted to sit up in the bed, but her headache didn't allow her to move. So she rolled to the other side and looked around the room. And there he was. She hadn't expected to find him sitting next to her, but as she studied the sleeping prince, she found it extremely cute. His eyes were opened, while he was sleeping, but Caro knew, that they stared into another world.  
  
// Maybe he's dreaming something beautiful...about me...// she started to giggle, but that caused her head to ache more than ever.  
  
She decided to calm down and to sleep again, when suddenly the door was opened, and a rather old Elf entered the room. When he saw, that Legolas was asleep, he closed the door with a loud noise to wake him up. It worked and Legolas jumped to his feet. The old man started to laugh, but a mad look in Legolas' eyes let him stop.  
  
"She's awake already." the healer stated, and Legolas turned to Caro, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"Don't be frightened!" he said, when he realized the confused look on Caro's face. "You are in my father's palace. He's the King of Mirkwood. You broke down during our meeting at the clearing, and I assumed you were ill, so I brought you here. He's our healer." He pointed at the old man.  
  
"How are you? I gave you some drugs to cease your fever and to let you sleep." the healer asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Only my head aches a little. And I'm terribly hungry..."  
  
"I'll tell the servants to bring you something to eat. What do you want?" Legolas cut in.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe some bread and a cup of coffee..."  
  
"Coffee..?" he asked with a questioning look.  
  
"OK,...tea. Would that be OK?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Caro was a little bit irritated by Legolas' eagerness to help her. She could only remember him cursing at her and calling her insane. And now he was that concerned about her?  
  
When Legolas had left the room, the healer stepped to the bed and asked formally, "May I feel your forehead, please?"  
  
Caro answered with a nod and the healer lightly touched her. The skin of his hand felt like silk, though he looked very old.  
  
"Your fever is gone, but I would ask you to stay in bed, until your headache is gone." he stated and went towards the door. Then he bowed to Caro and left the room.  
  
//Wow! It's like a dream! Maybe it is one, but it feels extremely good. My prince is concerned about me, and the healer treats me like a princess. I hope my headache vanishes soon, because I want to explore the palace. No,...better... I will ask Legolas to show me the palace. I hope he doesn't say no...//  
  
With a yawn she stretched out her arms and legs and snuggled up in her bed. Suddenly she realized, that she wasn't wearing her pyjamas anymore. Somebody had changed her clothes into a beautiful, white Elven dress.  
  
//God! It's awesome! It looks a little bit like the one Galadriel wears in the film. I always envied Cate Blanchett, that she had been allowed to wear it...//  
  
Then the door was opened again, and Legolas, followed by two servants, stepped in.  
  
" I thought I'll eat breakfast here, beside you." he said, and sat down on his chair. The servants brought two huge trays, filled with good smelling things. Caro's stomach tensed at this sight, and she realized, that she hadn't eaten anything for a long time. Greedily she started to eat, ignoring the surprised look on Legolas' face.  
  
Half an hour later, they had finished eating and Caro's headache had ceased down, so she could stand up and walk around the room. Legolas watched her, as she curiously looked around the room, examining the herbs, that lay in huge quantities on the shelves. For him she had always been 'the girl', but now he wanted to know her name.  
  
"Sorry, but may I know your name...please?" he asked her, when she returned to the bed.  
  
"Sure!" she answered, "It's not a secret. My name is Caroline, but everybody calls me just Caro."  
  
"I'm Legolas, prince of Mirkwood..." he wanted to introduce himself, but surprised he heard, what she said to him, "I know who you are..."  
  
"You know me? Have we met before?"  
  
"No, but where I come from, you're famous. Nearly everybody knows you..."  
  
"Then, tell me, where are you from?" Legolas wanted to know this fact, because that was the biggest secret to him. "You said you are from Bree, but I've hardly ever been there. There I can't be famous."  
  
Now Caro remained silent. She couldn't tell him, that she came from another world, but she also didn't want to lie to him. "Sorry,... I can't tell you..." she said finally, and guilt shone in her eyes.  
  
Legolas noticed her look, and decided not to ask this question again. He wanted to know, where she came from, but he also didn't want to make her upset.  
  
"It's OK...But I have to tell you something. My father told me, that I have to stay at your side, until you leave Mirkwood. He expects you to leave when you fully recovered. Until then you'll sleep in an extra-bed in my room, and...we'll have to do everything together. So, please, tell me, if you want to do something..."  
  
Caro's heart jumped with joy. Her dream had been to spend some time with Legolas in Mirkwood, and now his father had ORDERED, that he has to spend time with her. And sharing the same room with him...unbelievable. Her only fear was, that he wouldn't want her company.  
  
Legolas searched Caro's eyes for an answer. He prayed, that she wasn't angry, that she would always have to go around with him. At their first meeting she hadn't been very pleased to see him. But maybe she had only reacted that way, because she had been tired and hungry. //Humans are different...// he told himself, but then he noticed Caro's shining eyes, and he knew suddenly, that she was alright. It was the same shining he had missed the day before, that took his breath away. Her beautiful eyes paralysed his thoughts. He wanted to say something nice, but the only thing he could say was, "How is your head?"  
  
"Fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." Caro said with a smile.  
  
// He's concerned about me?// she thought and wondered if he really meant it.  
  
"OK, then I can show you my room... our room." Legolas answered and stood up from his chair. Together they left the healer's chamber and walked through the huge corridors of the King's palace. Caro was struck dumb by its beauty and stopped a few times to just watch the sun light up the grey stones, turning them into bright silver. Finally they reached Legolas' room and entered it.  
  
As soon as Caro has thrown the first glare into the room she felt dizzy, because of its beauty. The left 'wall' was entirely made out coloured glass, and in the back a huge door led onto a beautiful balcony. The furniture of his room was made out of beautiful wood, and white, silky curtains decorated the grey walls. Two beds, a small and a big one, stood on the left side, and a table, decorated with fresh flowers stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"OK, that's our room." Legolas stated neutrally, not noticing its beauty anymore.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Caro answered enthusiastically. "Can we go onto the balcony? I need a little fresh air."  
  
A moment later they were standing on the balcony and Caro nearly forgot to breath. The view over the forest was incredible. The morning sun shone now brighter than before and in the forest the animals, mostly the birds, awoke.  
  
"Do you like it here?" Legolas asked. He was used to this sight of the forest in the morning and was surprised by Caro's reaction.  
  
"Yes, a lot! At home we have many forests, though, but none of them is as beautiful as this one here." she answered and looked, smiling, deep into Legolas' green eyes. Nevertheless her eyes told him she felt pain, when she mentioned her home.  
  
"Do you miss your home?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
Caro only nodded and turned around to watch the forest again. She couldn't believe, that she missed her world: the school, her friends, her parents, even her brother. She was now standing with her favourite Elf on the balcony of THEIR room, and she missed her old life. She couldn't do anything but sighing and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Legolas noticed her sadness, and stepped closer to her. He wanted to comfort her.  
  
//She cries. Would it be right to hug her? Would she like it? When I'm sad, I'm happy if somebody hugs me...// he thought and decided to do so. He slowly took her hand and drew her near him. Softly he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders and hugged her tightly, always whispering "Don't cry. Soon you'll be at home again..." in her ear.  
  
Caro was more than surprised, that Legolas hugged her, but she was grateful, that he did. She enjoyed his warm body next to her and the soft words he whispered into her ear. A feeling of comfort and safety flooded through her body and let her calm down. "Thank you." she whispered, too silent Legolas could hear it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------* Ohhhhhh... so cute!! * Yes...I know.... please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Annoying Humans and lying Elves

Next chapter up! This chapter is like a cold hamburger: fluffy - weird - fluffy ^_^ Don't bother if you don't understand this - it's only my strange humour. Just read it!  
  
Chapter 5: Annoying Humans and lying Elves  
  
Caro wanted to stay in Legolas' strong arms forever. His warmth surrounded her and made her fell saver than ever. His soft brath brushed her hot cheek and from time to time she heard him whisper words of comfort into her ear. Though it felt like an eternity, Legolas slowly pulled away from her after a few seconds.  
  
Caro was back in reality. Still holding her at her waist, Legolas wiped away her last tears with his thumb. Soft fingers brushed over wet cheeks, and Caro wanted to hug him again, and never let him go. He was the only person she knew, who would care for her. She had felt it in the way he had hugged her.  
  
"Caro?" Legolas asked, looking into her green eyes, that were just as green as his. "Do you feel better?"  
  
As an answer he received a smile from her; the first smile ever since she had 'arrived' in Mirkwood.  
  
"Well, cause I have to go... getting your clothes. I asked the servants to bring some clothes and shoes to the healer's chamber. I suppose, they already brought them there, since they don't know you are sleeping here, in my room. So, please wait a minute, I'll be back soon."  
  
Caro watched him walking through his big, beautiful room, making his way towards his door. His Elven grace made his movements look like the ones of a cat.  
  
After Legolas had closed the door behind him, she turned back to watch the forest, and then her eyes wandered further, looking at the horizon. Far away she could see dark clouds drifting through the sky.  
  
Suddenly the door was reopened again and Legolas said, "I forgot to tell you. Please, don't leave this room. Alright?"  
  
"Alright!" she answered, not even turning around to him. It seemed, that the dark shadow had somehow hypnotised her. Only after hearing the door being closed a second time, she could force herself to look away.  
  
//Strange, it feels like these clouds bear something evil...nonsense...Caro...you watch too much TV!// she giggled at these thoughts. She knew this last sentence very well. Her mother had always said that, after she had again dreamed something weird and had told it to her.  
  
Caro turned away from the forest and walked into the room. Though she had lain in a bed for enough time the last day, she wanted to test her new bed. It was beautiful, like Legolas' bed, but somehow looked like one, that had been mad for a child. Slowly she lay herself down onto the soft mattress. It felt terribly good and when she closed her eyes it was like she would float on a cloud through the sky. Caro let out a relieved sigh. She didn't want to fall asleep, but this bed felt just too good. But then another idea came to her mind.  
  
//Let me see, if his fed feels the same way. He won't notice anything, when I'm careful...//  
  
So she got up from her bed and slowly crept into Legolas' much large one. It felt indescribable wonderful, but it wasn't the mattress. It was something else, that she realized only after a few seconds. It was Legolas' scent, that covered the blanket and the pillow, and that made Caro fell somehow different.  
  
// I love this smell... like wood and resin...hmmm... I could lie in this bed forever...//  
  
When Caro finally noticed what she was thinking, she jumped out of the bed and blushed deep red. She had to leave this room, for it made her think strange things and permitted her fantasy to make up weird stories. But then she remembered Legolas' words: * Please don't leave this room... * he had said, and * I'll be back soon ...*  
  
//When did he leave?// Caro asked herself and wondered if he should be back already.  
  
//It can't take him that long to bring my clothes from the healer's chamber to his room... Maybe I should search for him...but he said I should stay here...no, what can happen if I leave this room?// she concluded and opened the door.  
  
Caro couldn't see or hear anybody walking down the corridors. Happy she let out a sigh, for she didn't want to meet anybody. The other Elves always looked at her in a strange way she didn't like.  
  
"Maybe I won't meet anybody..." she said to herself and let out another sigh. Then she turned left and followed the corridors where Legolas and her had come from some time ago.  
  
Suddenly she heard voices speaking from around a corner. Caro tensed in fear, but then that they didn't com nearer. Curious she crept further until she reached the edge of the corner and spied around it. Surprised she saw, that Legolas was talking to another Elf, who looked like soldier, maybe a captain.  
  
Caro didn't hear much of the conversation, but what she heard made her angry.  
  
"...about this girl, I wanted to ask you something, Legolas. I heard she's mortal, right? Why did you pick her up in the woods, can you tell me a reason, for I can't find one?"  
  
"She was ill. Why do you want a reason?"  
  
"Ill? How is she now? I suppose she's lying in her bed, nearly dying..."  
  
"No, she's well again..."  
  
"Ah, well again...And what about this punishment? You have to play baby-sitter for her? Poor prince, now that she's awake it must be annoying to look after her. Am I right?"  
  
"Er... Yes, it is. Look! I have to bring her some clothes, cause she was only wearing a strange dirty something. I can't tell waht it was..." Legolas answered after he hesitated a few seconds.  
  
Caro felt betrayed and lost, but moreover she felt lonely. The safety she had felt a few moments ago was gone and replaced by a rising anger. She couldn't think properly anymore and her hands were formed into fists. Why had he hugged her then? If she enervated him like that, why had he then been concerned about her? He had told her about his 'punishment' but she hadn't thought, that he felt unhappy about it.  
  
Finally she got up from the ground, where she had been sitting the last few minutes and headed back to Legolas' room. She didn't want to see him right now, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. When she reached the door again she let out her entire anger and pulled the door open that it crashed into the wall. The noise of the crash wasn't that loud, but the door vibrated a little afterwards. A little bit softer she closed the door behind her and crawled into her bed. She managed to lie under the blanket so that also her head was covered and for the second time that day a tear rolled down her cheek. But this time there was no Legolas to stop it.  
  
Legolas said good-bye to the captain and made his way back to his room. Though he believed Caro hadn't heard his cruel words, he felt guilty. Guilty for every syllable that had come out of his mouth. He really liked Caro, but what should he say? That he liked his punishment? That he thought of it as a chance to know her better, to become friends with her? He knew, if he had told the other Elf his real feelings, his father would soon know everything about their conversation and would forbid him to see her.  
  
//* An Elf and a mortal being friends? Impossible...* he would say...// Legolas thought and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Suddenly he remembered, that he had heard footsteps during their conversation and wondered, who it might have been, because he hadn't noticed anyone go past them.  
  
//It might have been a servand...// he finally thought , reaching the door, that led into his room. After he had met the captain he had nearly forgotten the clothes he had gone out to search for. A smile lit up his face , when he imagined Caro wearing the white cape and the thicker, white dress he would give her in a few seconds.  
  
Slowly he opened the door and looked around the room. Finally he noticed that Caro lay in her bed, entirely covered by her blanket.  
  
//She can't be seeping again...// he sighed and gently pulled the blanket away from her.  
  
Caro lay on the bed, staring at the wall and ignored Legolas so far. But Legolas, not knowing the reason for her reaction, sat down beside her and looked down at her.  
  
"What have I done? Don't you want to speak with me?" he asked her finally after an eternity in silence.  
  
In a sudden movement Caro directed her stare in Legolas' direction and let out an accusing sigh.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked again, noticing the angry look in her eyes, miked with a hint of sadness.  
  
In a wave of fury Caro sat up in her bed and kicked the blanket onto the floor.  
  
"* What have I done? * Is that the only thing you can say? Huh? Ten minutes before I heard you speaking more fluently. Am I really that enervating? Tell me! Does it cause that much annoyance to play 'baby-sitter' for a Human? I thought I can trust you and that you wouldn't be like the others. Do you think I didn't realize the weird lookes and the whispers of the servants when you brought me here? That hurt, and now I have to find out, that you're just the same. Yes, I left the room, though you said I shouldn't. Who cares? Nobody! Not even you! So if I'm that stupid I can leave right now..."  
  
Caro's eyes were slowly filled with tears while she was speaking, and after the last sentence her voice broke down. Everything she could do was just crying and sobbing. Inside herself she cursed her weakness and decided to do what she just had said.  
  
But when she wanted to stand up from her bed she was held back by Legolas' strong arms. The prince hadn't said anything during her accusing speech and felt nothing but guilty. So she had been the person he had heard running away.  
  
//I could kick myself...she has heard it and now she thinks I mean it...// he thought.  
  
"Please hear my words! Believe me, I didn't mean it. It was all a big misunderstanding. I...I had to say that to him. Otherwise my father would find out, that I like to be in your company. He would think of another punishment for me and you would have to leave. I didn't want to risk that. Believe me..." Legolas pleaded.  
  
Caro stared at him in disbelief. She didn't want to trust his words, for she feared he could only tell lies to her.  
  
" How will I know you don't lie at me again? I'm not sure if you ever spoke the truth. You can't play around with me. I'll go if you want me to, but don't say you like me, even if you don't really. That wouldn't be fair, neither to me nor to you."  
  
Caro jerked free of Legolas' arms and headed for the door. But Legolas immediately was behind her and grabbed her around her waist. Gently he turned her around to him and looked into her eyes.  
  
Caro could see the apologetic look in his wonderful green eyes and couldn't do anything but believe his words. Nevertheless she didn't give up so soon. She always told herself, that she couldn't be sure about him, that she couldn't trust him again.  
  
Suddenly Legolas took her face into one hand and slowly bent his head down to her. He brushed a light kiss onto her cheek.  
  
"Do you think I'd do this if I wouldn't like you?" he whispered into her ear. "But I do like you, for it's the truth I told you before. So, please, stay..."  
  
Caro felt like pudding in his hands. Now he had convinced her... totally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* sigh* I hope you feel the same way I feel now... 


	6. A picnic in the garden

How did you like the last chapter... This one is sweet, but something very, very important happens in the end...you have to read it!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: A picnic in the garden  
  
Caro again lay in Legolas' arms. The soft words he had whispered into her ear warmed her heart and soul. Her thoughts rotated around them and her skin burned like fire where he had touched it with his lips. Slowly she felt her legs lose strength, so she wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
// Hold me forever like this...never let me go...// Caro pleaded silently. She lost herself entirely in his embrace and the decent scent of wood filled her mind. It was the same smell she had noticed, when she had been lying in Legolas' bed, but now it was much more intense and sweet.  
  
Legolas felt strange. He couldn't tell why he had done that, but he regretted nothing. The possibility, that she could leave him was now far away. Like a soft, but strong claiming he felt her arms wrap around his body. Suddenly a blush crept up to his face and reddened his cheeks. He had to pull away from her, though it would cost his whole effort of will to do so.  
  
//The same feeling like yesterday... this something I can't explain, but it is there... deep inside of me...//  
  
Then he pulled her away from him, as gently as possible. Her eyes shone with happiness and trust. He felt, that she was shivering a little, so he took her by her hand and led her to her bed. He showed her to sit down and went to the table in the middle of his room, where he had put the clothes he had brought for her.  
  
"Look! The servants brought a new dress and a coat for you. Try them, please. The new dress is a little bit thicker than the one you are wearing, because I thought, you would like to visit our gardens..." he said and gave her the dress. "Please, also try the coat. I have to look for the servants, because there's something I have to tell them... I'll be back soon..."  
  
And again Legolas exited the room.  
  
// Now he's away again... seems, like he doesn't want to be in the same room with me... maybe he's afraid...// Caro giggled and inspected the new clothes. The dress was indeed out of thicker material, but as elegant as the one she was wearing. It had even golden embroidery around the waist and sleeves. The white coat was made out of the same material, and the button to wear it, looked like a small phiole.  
  
Caro slowly took off the dress she was wearing and put on the new one. Then she tried the coat and found it a bit too long.  
  
// I must look like a bride... all in white... I can take it as an omen, that he had given me these clothes... but it's rather incredible... though... he said he liked me...// she thought while she was searching of a mirror.  
  
Finally she found one behind one of the white curtains, that were decorating the grey walls. She pulled them back and fixed them, that she could look into the mirror. Happy she looked at her reflection. The white cloth glimmered slightly and the button, made of glass, reflected the colours of the windows. It looked like a small rainbow was captured in it. Slowly Caro started to turn around like a model on the catwalk, and after a few seconds she was dancing around the room. She couldn't believe, that she had been home - sick this morning. Though she missed her family and her friends, she enjoyed her 'trip' to Mirkwood.  
  
A knock at the door let her stop the dancing.  
  
" Are you wearing the clothes already?" Legolas asked through the door, and a new blush reddened his face. He had now been arranging a small picnic for him and Caro, because he wanted to show her the beauty of their gardens. He had already made a plan for the whole day to easy his punishment, though he liked the thought of him and Caro walking through big beds of beautiful flowers. His favourite place was also a point of his plan. It was a bed of the plant 'athelas', also known as ' kin's weed'. Athelas was a small plant with small flowers, but it had also a strong curative power. There, at this bed, Legolas wanted to spend his day with Caro, mainly talking.  
  
A loud "Yes!" confirmed, that Caro was already dressed, and Legolas entered the room. She was standing in the middle of the room, and looked, expecting Legolas to say something, in his direction.  
  
Surprised, that she looked that good in the dress and coat, Legolas wanted to make a compliment, but fearing to say more than he wanted to, he just said, "Nice." In addition to his rather small compliment, Legolas put on his best smile. Then he noticed her hair and offered, "If you want to comb your hair, here is one..."  
  
He walked over to a small cupboard in the corner of his room and took a small, silver comb out of one drawer.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you" Caro accepted the offer and started to comb her hair gently. "But now you have to tell me, what we are going to do. I want to see the palace, but you mentioned the gardens before...so... what shall we do?" she added.  
  
"I would consider the gardens to be more beautiful and interesting than the palace, and, moreover, I have arranged a small picnic... Is that alright?" he suggested.  
  
When Caro heard his plan for the day her heart danced cha-cha-cha and she nodded enthusiastically. To spend the day in the gardens together with him and to have a small picnic was more than she had expected.  
  
// And he has organised all that... so that means, he likes to be together with me...//  
  
Caro wanted to jump around the room and sing aloud because of the happiness she was feeling.  
  
Legolas watched her closely to see her reaction to the plan he had suggested, and he got it. Again his so beloved gleaming filled her eyes and he knew, that the picnic had been a good idea.  
  
When she had finished to comb her hair, soft strands of dark brown hair framed her face and flowed down her shoulders, creating the contrast between black and white again. Then she put the comb back into the drawer, and they left the room together.  
  
Caro was absolutely speechless, when they reached the gardens. A mixture of red, yellow, pink, violet and blue flowers decorated the wide areas in the back of the palace. Huge beds of different plants created small paths, winding right to the wall, that surrounded the place. Sometimes huge trees were standing inside the beds, creating areas of shadow. But one thing held Caro's whole attention. It was a beautiful, white pavilion, protected by smaller trees, that stood in the middle of the garden. She had often seen such pavilions in films, where the man confessed his love to the woman, and in this moment she wanted nothing but being in this pavilion together with Legolas.  
  
But the prince had other plans, though he had thought of the pavilion himself. He took Caro's hand and they strolled around the gardens, until they reached the bed of athelas, Legolas' favourite place.  
  
Caro's heart was still pounding madly, when Legolas released her hand and went over to the basket, that was standing a little away from them.  
  
//He really held my hand... he has taken it all by himself, because he wanted it like that... it's so beautiful around here... a day alone in this place with Legolas, who has held my hand... wonderful...// Caro sighed, but also Legolas' feelings were dancing tango, when he picked up his basket.  
  
// She hasn't refused, when I took her hand... she even seemed to like it... she hasn't even refused my hugs and the kiss I gave her on the cheek... she looks so beautiful in this dress... what am I thinking? Do I really like her that much?... Impossible...I mean... it is possible, but...when she has to go, I wouldn't want to let her... I didn't even want to let her go, when she wanted to leave an hour ago... so what will be after I really know her... and like her?... What if she doesn't feel the same? No, that doesn't matter now. She's here with me, at least for this day...// Legolas thought and took a big silk blanket out of the basket.  
  
Carefully he went into the bed and spread it out on an empty spot, where no plants were growing. With an inviting gesture he bade Caro to pick up the basket and to come to him.  
  
When they were finally sitting on the blanket, Legolas asked Caro, "Are you hungry yet?"  
  
Caro refused, and they started talking about something, until Legolas couldn't hold back his curiosity. There was a question he really wanted to know.  
  
" Is it hard to die? I mean, what do you think about the fact of being mortal? Are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes I am..." Caro answered honestly. "Because you can't be sure, if you will experience the next day. There are so many dangers out there... at home we have a proverb: Carpe diem. That means 'Seize the day'. It's a good philosophy and I really try to live it... But I really want to know, really desperately, what it is like to live an immortal live... isn't it sometimes boring?"  
  
"Boring? No, not really... there are days, where you don't know what to do, but these days are rare... You know, sitting in the forest and listening to the trees and birds is wonderful, and it makes you forget the time. Or reading and singing... and hunting, are some things I like to do, though hunting... if it's not really necessary, I don't like it. Killing animals just for fun? I heard that Humans like that. Is it true?"  
  
"I'm afraid, yes... there are some who like, my the majority is against it. Nevertheless, it's hard to stop them..."  
  
"And what about cutting and burning down the forests?"  
  
Caro let out a deep sigh. "Yes, it's also true... but the ones, who do this, don't know the consequences of their actions. Most of them don't even have the most necessary education. Moreover, they just do, what an authority tells them... I'm sorry, Humans aren't a noble people. We are dangerous, even some of us know, and admit that..."  
  
She felt terrible. She had to confirm, that all the bad parts the Elves associated with mortals were true. Every second she felt more uncomfortable, and Legolas, who noticed that, quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Er..." he started, and Caro watched him curiously. "Do you like these flowers? They aren't as big and smelling as the others around the garden, but I think, they are the most beautiful..."  
  
Caro looked around and took a deep breath. They smelled wonderful, though. Carefully she stretched out her hand and brushed over the leaves of a plant. They felt like silk.  
  
"What is it?" she asked finally.  
  
"Athelas. King's weed. It doesn't look as if it was something special, but it bears a strong curative power..." Legolas explained. And Caro knew suddenly, that she had heard the name before.  
  
// It's the plant, that Aragorn uses, when he heals the wounded. But... I think... it would be better, when I don't mention, that I know it. That would cause more questions I can't answer, and I don't want to lie to him...//  
  
" Wonderful..." she decided to answer. And suddenly she had another idea. She wanted to learn Elvish. The noble tongue had always been something she had been fascinated of.  
  
" Legolas, would you mind to teach me your language? Just a little bit... I'm so curious about it... would that be a problem? Just a few words..."  
  
Surprised Legolas stared at Caro. She really wanted to learn Sindarin or Quenya? Surely he could teach her some words, he even found it interesting, that she had asked him.  
  
// A sign, that she wants to know something about us... about me...// he thought and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Sure, no problem... what do you want to know?" he answered, and promptly the first question followed.  
  
"What does 'I want to eat.' mean in Elvish?" Caro said with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Meran matë..." the answer followed.  
  
"Meran matë." Caro repeated slowly and looked deep into Legolas' green eyes.  
  
After a few seconds he finally realised, what she wanted to tell him. With a smile and a sweet look in his eyes he started to empty the basket. After all the wonderful looking and smelling dishes finally stood in the middle of the blanket, it was silent. The only thing they could hear was the singing of the birds and their pleased sighs. It was the best meal Caro had ever eaten and she hoped, that she would never have to leave this place. But this was impossible, and she knew it. One day, she believed, she would fall asleep, and when she wakes up, she would be at home again. And, she believed, that she would think, that all that had been nothing but a wonderful dream.  
  
After they had finished to eat, they talked until the break of dawn, and the sun was only a red ball in the sky. Caro told Legolas everything he wanted to know about Humans, and she thanked him silently for not asking, where she came from. She had also learned many new words in Elvish, and Legolas had always said, that she was a very good pupil.  
  
"No, I've got a very good teacher..." she had usually answered, and every time they had burst into laughter.  
  
Legolas never regretted, that he had brought her into the palace, not one single minute. He had never laughed that much since the war had been announced, and her company let him forget, at least for this day, that there was something he had to worry about.  
  
But their day hadn't remained unnoticed. From a window an Elf, who looked obviously like a soldier, had spied their little picnic.  
  
//Oh, you don't like her, prince Legolas? She enervates you? You lied to me. You shouldn't do this... or didn't you learn, that lying is wrong? What will your father say, when he hears, that his little punishment isn't even one? I'm so sorry, my little prince, but it's my duty to tell him...// he thought with an evil grin and turned away from the window. Slowly he made his way to the big hall, where Thranduil was sitting on his throne.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bad, bad soldier! You mustn't tell the king what you saw... he doesn't obey me * gruml* 


	7. Kissing in the Moonlight

A very romantic chapter... hope you like it...*no slash*  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Kissing in the Moonlight  
  
Caro's heart was pounding with happiness. Her entire body was filled with joy. She couldn't believe, that the day was over already. Talking with Legolas had stolen her feeling of time. And now the sun was setting and the world was bathed in a deep, pure red.  
  
Legolas' hair seemed to shimmer golden, and his green eyes showed his emotions openly. He was happy. He had asked her so many questions, yet some other questions still burned in his heart. He decided to ask her later, for he thought then he would have more courage. Often he had tried that day, but every time he had looked into her green, innocent eyes all his will had been gone.  
  
// Later...// Legolas decided again, as he stood up and reached out a hand to help Caro up. After she was already standing, he remained holding her hand and just looked at her, smiling.  
  
Caro answered his look and smiled back at him. She wanted to thank him for the beautiful day. Impulsively she kissed him on his cheek and said in a sweet voice, "Thank you, Legolas. You offered me the most beautiful day of my life. I hope it was as wonderful for you as it was for me."  
  
After she had finished the sentence a blush crept up to her face and she wondered, if she had really done that.  
  
// Oh God... what must he think of me now?... But he kissed me that morning... maybe a kiss on the cheek doesn't mean the same for an Elf as for a Human... maybe he does that all the time...//  
  
But Legolas also had been surprised by Caro's kiss and the one question again occupied his thoughts. But again he decided that later he would have more courage.  
  
"No I have to thank you." Legolas finally answered after a few seconds.  
  
Gently he brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed it slightly with his lips. And with another deep look into her eyes he led her out of the bed of athelas onto the small path. Hand in hand they made their way back into the palace. Again and again they stopped at the sight of another beautiful flower and let its magic work on them. They also passed the beautiful pavilion and Caro admired the wonderful, handmade decorations. On the back side of it a bush of red roses wound up the pavilion and created a natural wall in green and red. She liked this place, but it slowly got really dark and she knew, they had to go into the palace. A little sad she followed Legolas, who led her carefully down the path towards the gate.  
  
Legolas exchanged a few words with the guards and finally they stepped into the palace. The log corridors were now illuminated by millions of candles and torches. The walls that had looked like silver in the sunlight had now changed the colour in the warm and soft light of the fire. Like bronze they glimmered and Caro wondered if they only were made out of ordinary rocks.  
  
// Like magic... not only the palace... the whole day... //  
  
Caro was too happy to notice the stares and whispers of the servants and other Elves, when she and Legolas went hand in hand through the corridors. Many rumours were already told about them and everybody wanted to know the truth. But to see the prince hand in hand with a Human was more than they had expected.  
  
" Look, what she's wearing..." one maiden whispered to her friend.  
  
" Impossible..." was the given answer and the other maiden's look beard envy and jealousy. They all had wanted to be noticed by Legolas. And now the prince had chosen a mortal girl? A girl, not very tall, with dark brown hair should have stolen his heart? They couldn't believe it.  
  
Though Caro didn't, Legolas noticed the looks and the faint whispers. He knew, that the other Elves, especially the female ones, weren't very pleased by the sight of him and Caro. He thought for a second to let her hand go, but then he decided to remain holding it.  
  
// Why do I have to deny my feelings? Only to make others happy? To please them? I like her... more than I had expected... more than I should to... but I want it that way...//  
  
When they reached their room, Legolas opened the door for Caro and let her enter it. It was totally dark inside it, only the balcony was bathed into a silver light. She carefully made her way through the room, not wanting to bump into something. Legolas followed her after he had closed the door behind him.  
  
The big, full moon shone above them, as they stood together on the balcony. Surrounded by millions of stars he sent his silver light over the world. No cloud could be seen on the sky and Caro was hypnotised. She had seen the stars only once in their entire beauty, but that had been long ago.  
  
// Wonderful... // she thought, speechless.  
  
" Isil." Legolas, who stood behind her, whispered into her ear and hugged her around her waist.  
  
" Moon. " he translated after a few seconds and hugged her a little tighter.  
  
// Never... I will never let her go... when she has to leave I'll go with her... no matter what.// he promised and joined her looking at the sky.  
  
Caro melted in Legolas' arms. She felt like Juliet in Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". She loved him, though she wasn't allowed to. But that moment she didn't want to be a good girl. She wanted to do something forbidden. Gently she placed her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Legolas' heart pounded quickly and every second he held her in his arms the speed increased.  
  
"What does 'star' mean in Elvish?" Caro asked finally and broke the silence. She turned around to Legolas, his arms still around her waist.  
  
" Elen. " he answered and smiled at her. "It's a wonderful night. Isn't it?" he added and looked back at the stars.  
  
Caro looked at him but the she followed his look up to the sky. Suddenly she noticed one constellation she had always loved. When she had gone home from school, in winter, it had already been dark. Then she had always searched for this constellation. And now, in the most wonderful moment she could remember, she found it on the endless sky of Middle - Earth.  
  
"Orion..." she whispered, not to break the magic of the moment.  
  
Legolas looked at her with a quesioning look.  
  
"Orion?" he repeated slowly.  
  
"Yes, it's my favourite costellation... " she answered, looking back into his eyes.  
  
"Which one do you mean? I don't know any constellation named 'Orion'..." he asked her slightly confused.  
  
Caro then realised, that in Middle - Earth Orion had a different name. She had read it before in the books, but she couldn't remember it. So she started to describe 'her' Orion.  
  
" It's the constellation with the three stars in the middle, looking like a belt, and four stars aroud them, forming a square... "  
  
" You mean Menelmacar, the one right beneath the moon?" He pointed up to the sky.  
  
Caro nodded. "Yes, what does that name mean? At home we call it Orion, like a man from a myth..."  
  
"Translated it means 'Swordsman of the Sky'. Sky is 'Menel' and 'macil' is sword... can you tell me the story about Orion?" he pleaded.  
  
She thought for a minute, responding his look, before she started to tell the history of Orion, "At home we have a few myths about him. It's said, that he was a mighty hunter with a cudgel out of pure, unbreakable ore... he is also named 'the one, born from the earth'... he must have been a very handsome man, the most beautiful ever. So a goddess fell in love with him, but love between Gods and Humans wasn't allowed, so he had to die."  
  
Legolas said nothing. Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of Caro's face and let his hand stay on her cheek. In a soft voice he asked her, looking at her intensely, "Do you know, how wonderful and pretty you are?" He started to caress her cheek and Caro closed her eyes. She couldn't believe, that he had said this to her.  
  
// To me? Why?... his hand feels so terribly good... he has to do this forever... never stop...//  
  
Legolas looked at Caro and adored her slightly parted lips. He remembered, when he had wanted to kiss her. The longing to taste her had been that big he nearly hadn't resisted it. But now it was too mighty. He bent down to her face and whispered, "May I kiss you?", the one question he had wanted to ask the whole day. But he didn't wait for the answer. He couldn't wait any longer. His mouth claimed Caro's gently.  
  
Caro opened surprised her eyes, before she lay her entire feeling into the kiss. Every second it grew even more passionate. She felt like sitting on a cloud and floating through the sky. A heat arose in her body, that let her passion grow even more. She hadn't known until this moment, that she loved him that much.  
  
A moan escaped Caro's mouth as they slowly broke apart. She wanted to kiss him the whole night, forever.  
  
// I really fell in love with a character from a book... // she sighed and kissed Legolas again.  
  
Legolas was overwhelmed by his feelings. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to make her his.  
  
// But that would mean to give up my immortality... and, moreover she has to leave Mirkwood in a few days. I can't ignore the will of my father. But what if I won't see her again?... I could run away with her... but that doesn't matter right now. She's here with me, at least for tonight... //  
  
When they parted again after the second kiss, they lay in each other's arms for, it seemed, an eternity. Finally Legolas whispered to Caro, "Caro, melethril, it's late already. Let's go inside. I don't want you to get ill a second time. And you need to sleep, though this day wasn't as exciting as yesterday..."  
  
" You can't even imagine how exciting this day had been for me." Caro answered, looking up into his beautiful face. She smiled at him sweetly and her eyes shone with happiness.  
  
// I want to never let him go... never... and go to bed sounds good...// she grinned and let Legolas take her into the room.  
  
Slowly she went to her extra - bed and took off her coat. Carefully she lay it onto one of the chairs, that stood beside the big table. Somehow her body ached to sleep with Legolas together in one bed, but she didn't dare to just go and lay herself into it. Sighing Caro placed herself onto her bed and looked at him.  
  
The prince had already taken off his coat and his daggers. Slowly he started to get rid of his shirt. He liked the feeling of the silk bed-linen on the skin of his bare chest. When he finally stood bare - chested in the middle of the room he heard a soft moan from Caro's direction. He turned around and met her stare, smiling. He had forgotten, that his appearance often caused such reactions.  
  
Caro stared with her mouth opened at Legolas' absolutely wonderful appearence.  
  
// Gorgeous... // was the only thing she managed to think. His shoulders moved seducingly when he went over to her and took her blanket away from her. With a strong, but gentle grag he took her onto his arms and pressed her body to his chest. With a grin he stated, "I have already carried you like this... when you broke down in the woods... I know you can't remember, but I took you to the healer. I laid you onto his bed. And that's what I want to do now... Do you think I'd let you sleep alone in such a big bed?"  
  
Gently he lay her onto his bed and crawled beside her.  
  
" I suppose your father wouldn't be very pleased if he finds out, that I don't use my own bed..." Caro giggled and hugged Legolas.  
  
" No, he wouldn't..." he answered and returned her hug. Then he kissed her softly and added, "You don't have to fear anything. I'm right beside you..."  
  
Caro felt save and protected in Legolas' arms. Slowly she noticed how tired she was and that she soon would be asleep.  
  
Legolas watched her features in the twilight. She looked as innocent and beautiful as she had looked when she had been ill. He noticed, that her breathing was deep and relaxed already and assumed, that she was asleep. He whispered a last, "InyÃ« tyÃ«- mÃ©la." before his thoughts drifted away and he also fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm very pleased by this chapter... please R&R * I need reviews*  
  
InyÃ« tyÃ«- mÃ©la: I love you  
  
melethril: lover (f.)  
  
The rest I explained in the story... 


	8. Never leave your love

After over a month finally a new chapter... school was horror, but now we've got holidays! So, enjoy the new chapter and please R&R!  
  
Chapter 8: Never leave your love  
  
An evil grin played around the mouth of the soldier. Steadily he made his way through the torch - lit corridors to the big hall. His eyes shone with mad happiness.  
  
//Oh, little prince! You deserve a more cruel punishment than that! He likes that girl?... Let me see what I can do to make him happy...//  
  
When he reached the big oak door to the hall he showed the guards to open it for him. Slowly the heavy door swung open and the soldier stepped into the hall.  
  
King Thranduil was sitting on his throne in the back, reading some documents. He looked very concerned as he lay the report of one of his royal messengers aside and threw a questioning look at the soldier. The man knelt down and apologised.  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb your privacy. And I'm aware of the fact that there are more important cases for your majesty these days. But I bring you some, I think, very important news about your son, Legolas."  
  
"Legolas?" questioned the king, who was suddenly very interested. Since their conversation the day before he hadn't seen his son yet and now he was waiting if his expectations had turned right.  
  
//Sure he wants to tell me that...//  
  
"He likes this girl..." the soldier completed the sentence, unaware of the kings thoughts.  
  
This sentence made the king jump up from his throne. He couldn't believe what this soldier just had told him.  
  
"What have you said?"  
  
The soldier slowly rose to his feet and looked Thranduil directly into his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I'm wrong, my king, but I saw them having a picnic in the gardens this afternoon. And I'm very sorry, but it looked as if he really liked her."  
  
The soldier pretended to be very concerned about all that, but all he wanted was just Legolas to be punished. It was the greatest pleasure to tell the king his suspicions, which he knew very well to be true. So he added in an obsequious tone, "And may I dare to say, that your punishment isn't a punishment at all..."  
  
That was too much for the king. He sat back onto his throne and stared angrily at the soldier in front of him.  
  
"So he likes her? Then my punishment wasn't as hard as I supposed it to be. You say a picnic? That has to mean she is well again. What did she look like? Ill?"  
  
"Oh, everything but ill, my lord. Moreover I met your son this morning and asked about her, and he told me, that she was well again."  
  
"He told you that? Then he already expects her leaving. For I told him clearly yesterday, that she has to leave when she's well again..." the king said partly aloud, partly to himself.  
  
"Pardon, my king?" the soldier asked, because he had only heard an unclear murmuring. Somehow he had expected a different reaction. That the king would immediately throw this unpleasant Human out of his kingdom. But he seemed rather calm, but for his small outburst in the beginning.  
  
"No... I just decided to send this girl away..." Thranduil answered finally.  
  
"Shall I bring her here, in front of you?" the soldier suggested eagerly.  
  
"No." came the prompt answer. "Tomorrow. I want to talk to my son in the first place. And though she is partly an enemy, I won't let her go alone at night through Mirkwood. Out there is more evil than you can imagine. Greater evil than I would wish any Human in the world. So, good night. I wish you a nice sleep."  
  
The soldier was very disappointed by the king's decisions.  
  
"My king..." he started to complain, but Thranduil showed him with a small gesture with his hand to leave him alone.  
  
So he had to leave. He bowed stiffly and headed angrily towards the big oak door. Everything he had expected, but that! When he had exited the hall he marched to his room somewhere far away from the royal chambers.  
  
// You will pay for that! You will pay for everything, little prince!// he cursed when he shut the door.  
  
The next morning Caro was woken up by the first sunbeams that tickled her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She felt relieved to wake up where she had gone to sleep - in Legolas' arms. Steadily she felt his breath on her skin and his gentle arms around her waist. She looked into his wonderful green eyes, that looked dreaming into the distance.  
  
//Heaven...// she thought happily and started caressing his cheek. His delicate skin felt like velvet under her fingers and she wanted to kiss him like last night on the balcony.  
  
Slowly also Legolas woke up and gave her one of his cutest smiles. He took her face into one hand and placed a small kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Good morning, Caro." he whispered softly.  
  
"Morning..." Caro answered and snuggled deep into his embrace.  
  
"Did you sleep well? Hm?" Legolas asked and started playing with a strand of Caro's hair.  
  
She smiled at him brightly as a reply. "I have never slept better in my life."  
  
Gently Legolas pulled out of their embrace and stepped out of the bed. Once again Caro admired his bare chest, but then Legolas pulled on his shirt and sat down on his side of the bed.  
  
"I'll go and order something to eat for us. Do you have any special wishes?"  
  
Caro shook her head, but thought //Yes, my prince, you...//  
  
When Legolas had left, Caro got up and changed her clothes. She put on the ones Legolas had given her the day before and took the comb out of the small cupboard to make her messy hair in front of the mirror. She started to plait two small braids behind her ears the way Legolas wore his hair. Proudly she watched herself in the mirror after she had finished.  
  
// If the pointed ears wouldn't be missing everybody would mistake me for an Elf...// she thought and went onto the balcony.  
  
It was a wonderful day and the forest looked as wonderful as the day before in the sunlight. Caro sat down on the low balustrades and looked into the distance.  
  
// I want to stay here. Even if I won't ever return to my world. Here, beside my prince life would be a dream...//  
  
Suddenly she was hugged from behind and Legolas whispered into her ear, "Watch out, Caro. I don't want you to fall down from the balcony. It's much safer here, in my arm." He placed a small kiss on her earlobe and together they went back into the room.  
  
"Soon you'll get your breakfast. The servants said something about 15 minutes." Legolas stated as they sat down by the table. "Another thing, what do you want to undertake today?"  
  
Caro thought for a while before she posed her question, "Would it be ok for you to teach me how to handle a bow and arrows? I always liked to learn it, and now I've found the best teacher ever. So, would it be alright?" To support her wish she threw one of her cutest smiles towards Legolas. With that smile he couldn't say 'no'.  
  
"Sure I'll teach you..." he answered and reached over the table to gently take Caro's hand into his own. Softly he started to stroke her hand with his thumb. Two pairs of green eyes met and drowned into each other. Magic lay in the air as their mouths embraced in a passionate kiss.  
  
Caro felt once again as if in seventh heaven, but suddenly their luck was disturbed by a knock at the door.  
  
"Breakfast." Legolas whispered as they parted. He went to the door and opened it slowly. But outside not the breakfast but a royal messenger was waiting. The messenger handed over a paper with the sign of King Thranduil on it and added, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, your father, the king, wants to speak with you in the big hall. Please come with me. You can read this paper while we are going."  
  
Legolas threw a questioning look over his shoulder to Caro, who was showing him, that he should go.  
  
"We can start later..." she said and grinned, a little bit disappointed, though.  
  
Legolas read the message from his father while he was following the other Elf.  
  
//Again about Caro...// he thought as he refolded it and put it into one of his pockets.  
  
Like the day before Legolas was escorted in front of his father's throne. But this time he didn't have to kneel down in front of him. He only bowed once and looked questioning at the king.  
  
"I heard you like this little human girl. Yesterday you had a nice picnic in the gardens and it should have been very amusing. Wasn't it?" Thranduil started angrily, but then he added in a bored tone, sounding more like a father than a king, "Legolas, why are you so difficult? Why can't you just behave like you are supposed to? Do you think I want to tell you again and again what you are allowed to do and what you aren't? You should be old enough to know all that. You've actually never been like that in your life, only since this mortal appeared in the forest. I don't know what would be the best punishment for you, and I don't want to think about it now. The only thing I want is that she leaves Mirkwood. You can accompany her if you want, I don't care. There are more important things I have to think about these days. But SHE has to leave NOW!"  
  
Legolas didn't know what to say. So he just accepted his father's orders and left after a small bow the hall.  
  
When he returned into their room Caro was already eating at the table. Legolas sat down beside her and started to eat.  
  
"Didn't take long, hmm? What has he said?"  
  
"You have to leave..."Legolas said in a sad tone, "... now...".  
  
"Now?" Caro asked shocked.  
  
"Hmm... yes. But I'm allowed to accompany you. The journey out of Mirkwood will take a few days. So we will still be together..."  
  
"But that means I won't ever return here. You will guard me out of the wood and then you'll leave me? Maybe... forever?"  
  
Caro stood up from her chair and went over to the bed. Weeping she lay herself onto it. Legolas immediately followed her and took her into his arms. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was his father's wish. But it was true, maybe they won't ever meet again. Carefully he stroke her hair and whispered words of comfort to ease Caro a little. Caro hugged Legolas as tight as she could, as if she feared he could vanish every second.  
  
//I don't want to leave him. I love him. But does he know that? Maybe if he knows he won't let me alone. But am I just too naive to believe he and I, we would live happily together until the end of our days? That would mean for him to give up his immortality, but that would be too much. And would he do this? I don't think so...//  
  
"Ok..." she sobbed, trying to control her voice. "If it's your father's wish. We can't do anything but obey him, right? So... there is no other way."  
  
"I'll be with you the whole journey through Mirkwood. It's very dangerous is you go alone, and I don't want you to be hurt. You will be safe in my arms..." Legolas said and kissed Caro on her forehead.  
  
Then they got up from the bed and Legolas took two green bags out of the cupboard in the back.  
  
"You'll need something to wear that is more agreeable for walking than this dress. I don't think my clothes will fit you, so I'll go and look for some. And I'll also bring something to eat, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Caro watched Legolas exiting the room. Then she went back to the bed and snuggled up in it. She had wanted everything to turn out different. But she knew, that her dreams could never come true. Or not for long.  
  
Half an hour later Caro and Legolas stood fully dressed for their journey in the court in front of the palace. Caro wore dark green leggings, a brown shirt and a black coat. On her back she carried her bag, that was filled with lots to eat and the other clothes Legolas had given her - the dress and the white coat.  
  
Legolas also had besides the big one a small bag at his side, but he didn't tell what was in it. He said, that Caro would find it out soon enough.  
  
"Here, take this. You'll need it..." he said as he gave her a dagger. It was the same one she had slipped on when she had 'arrived' in Middle Earth.  
  
"Thank you..." Caro said and put the dagger in the side of her belt.  
  
Legolas had realized, that Caro looked pale since he had told her his father's orders. So he planned to make the journey as pleasant as he could. The last thing he wanted was to leave her.  
  
Gently he took Caro by her hand and led her through the gate out into the wilderness of the forest.Two pairs of eyes followed their way until they disappeared behind the trees.  
  
From a window watched King Thranduil the scene. He wondered again why Legolas liked this girl so much. Then he shook his head and went back into his chamber.  
  
But another pair of angry gleaming brown eyes couldn't stop staring at the two wandering figures that were making their way, holding hands. Slowly the soldier crept out of his hiding behind some trees in front of the palace and followed the path of Caro and Legolas.  
  
"You will pay for everything, little prince..." he whispered and let out a mad giggle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok... slowly we reach the ending. I'm planning two more chapters, so stay reading! 


	9. A meeting in the forest

For this chapter I invented a new character. Though I didn't want to I had to create a female Elf called Arien. She will play a big roll... but read yourselves!  
  
Chapter 9: A meeting in the forest  
  
The whole time Caro walked beside Legolas she felt awful. Her whole luck had suddenly turned out to be a short dream. Everything seemed now fake and entirely lost.  
  
// I have to leave him... then I'm all alone... I was lost in Middle- Earth and he found me... and now he has to leave me... I'm a stranger, I don't know anybody... die, I want to die...//  
  
Caro sat down on a rock beside the street and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas immediately turned around and knelt down at her side.  
  
"Please don't leave me!" Caro cried and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I won't, Ã³renya... Don't cry..." he pleaded "Please, I don't want you to be sad. I miss your laughing and the fire that used to burn in your eyes. Calm down, Ã³renya and let's enjoy our journey and make it something special, something you'll remember when you're sad and that makes you happy again... I... "  
  
Suddenly Legolas was silenced by Caro's lips. Her entire sadness, her melancholy vanished into a passionate, divine kiss.  
  
"I'll try." she whispered and a faint smile crossed her face. Together they stood up and went on. Soon they left the road, because Legolas knew a better (and more romantic) way through the wood. Caro slowly regained her laughing and holding hands they marched chatting through the forest.  
  
Legolas was also happy again. His concern for Caro had made him equally sad and down. But now it seemed as if nothing had ever happened. He felt like on a small walk through the neighbourhood with his love.  
  
// I couldn't tell her... yesterday, at night, she slept and didn't hear it and now she hadn't let me complete my sentence... but why are these three words so hard to say? I... love...you...//  
  
"Legolas?" Caro disturbed his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I thought about a rest." he lied. "It's nearly noon and I wondered if we should make a small picnic somewhere..."  
  
"Good idea!" Caro said enthusiastically, though she knew he hadn't thought about that. He had looked much too serious in his thoughts.  
  
Soon they had found a dry place and Caro started to unpack her bag. She took out some bred, a small piece of meat and some water in a hose. When they started to eat it was completely silent. Only the faint singing of the birds could be heard in the distance. Caro looked around and examined the place.  
  
// Somehow it looks like a "locus amoenus"...// she grinned, because the poets in Middle Age had used such a "sweet place" to create a certain magic in their poems. And now that kind of magic seemed to flood the air and light up the wood.  
  
Suddenly Legolas asked, "At home, where you come from, do you have somebody, who's waiting?"  
  
"Waiting? Hmm... my parents, my brother maybe... my friends..."  
  
Legolas shook his head and cut in, "I mean, do you have a man waiting for you? Are you promised to somebody?" When he had finished he looked away into the distance, because he felt a blush creep up his face. But he waited impatiently for her answer.  
  
Caro was a little bit irritated by his question.  
  
// Promised? Didn't he realise when I kissed him, that I haven't got a boyfriend... but wouldn't I kiss him even if I had one?... // Smirking she answered, "No, there's nobody waiting... "  
  
Legolas had mixed feelings because of this answer. Somehow he was relieved, but he also wondered why such a wonderful person was alone. She had captured him at their first meeting. Her wonderful green eyes, deep as an ocean had sent this gleaming fire into his heart and had let it burn until her soft lips had rescued him. It was unbelievable to him why she was alone and he vowed again, that he would never leave her.  
  
"No? " he asked on.  
  
Now Caro started to feel strange. She had told him and had felt really unwanted to admit it. And now he wanted her to confirm it another time.  
  
"No.. " she said and looked to the ground. Wondering what he had to think of her now she played with a long blade of grass.  
  
Slowly Legolas bent forward to her and whispered in a seductive tone, "Then I've got you all for myself... "  
  
Caro looked up and found her face only millimetres away from his. She closed her eyes and a moment later she lay in the grass, laughing. Legolas was tickling her and didn't let her go, not important how hard she tried.  
  
"Help! " she cried between two attacks of the prince and tried to get to her feet. Impossible. That went on for over five minutes until Caro finally got up and ran teasingly away to hide behind some trees. Carefully she spied around the huge trunk she was hiding behind. But Legolas was nowhere to see. So she turned around to look if he was behind her and bumped straight into somebody.  
  
First she thought it was her prince, who had caught her again, but then she realised, that the man in front of her wore a uniform and didn't look at all like Legolas.  
  
"Sorry..." Caro apologised irritated and wanted to go back to the picnic- place. But she was suddenly grabbed by an arm and forced down on the ground. The soldier put a hand over her mouth to gag her. Caro didn't know what to do so she just bit into the hand in front of her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Legolas, who was waiting at the picnic- place heard the scream and ran in the direction where it came from.  
  
The soldier inspected the bite mark on his hand before he drew a dagger and held it to Caro's throat.  
  
"Another word and you'll be dead..." he hissed.  
  
But Legolas had already found them and stared at them, not believing what he saw.  
  
"You? " he questioned and let his hand wander towards the handle of his dagger.  
  
"Don't even dare to think about that!" the soldier immediately shouted and grabbed Caro's arm even tighter. That made her whimper silently and to hold back some tears she closed her eyes. "Now, little prince, take your dagger and throw it into the bushes. Come on! I don't want to wait the whole day!"  
  
The prince couldn't do anything but obey the other Elf. Then he turned back to him and asked quietly, "Why, just tell me why?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know? Don't lie to me!"  
  
" I don't lie... When did I ever lie to you?"  
  
"Yesterday! You said you didn't like this girl here. That she enervates you! But then I had to see that you like her, no... you feel more than just friendship for her, am I right? First you play around with all the Elven maidens in the palace and then you take a human girl... "  
  
" I never played around with anybody!" Legolas cut in. He had to defeat himself and his honour, but he knew it was dangerous to make his opposite angry. That could be deadly for Caro, who had still the blade of an Elven dagger right in front of her throat. But the soldier was already angry. Nearly furious he screamed out, "Anybody? So Arien is nobody? Do you even remember her, huh? Do you know her? And don't lie to me again!"  
  
Caro felt the pressure on her throat increase. If Legolas wouldn't do anything in the next moment she knew, that she would die. He would just cut her throat, and take her life.  
  
"Yes, I know her. But didn't you tell me that you two were going to marry?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh, you remember? But we aren't going to marry. When I wanted to start planning the wedding three days ago she gave the ring back to me. She nearly threw it at me and said, that she wanted to marry somebody else... " The soldier's voice was filled with rage and fury. Suddenly he threw Caro to the ground and attacked Legolas.  
  
"She said, she loved YOU, not ME!" he yelled, when he sliced with the dagger through the air.  
  
Legolas backed away and picked up a piece of wood that was lying behind him. A merciless fight started and slowly Legolas was forced back until he bumped into a tree behind him. With a blow the soldier made Legolas lose his 'weapon' and took him his last chance to defeat himself.  
  
Helplessly the prince stood against the tree trunk, a sharp blade at his throat.  
  
"What did you say to her? Did you promise her something? And why, the hell, did you bring this mortal into the palace? Do you like her more than Arien?" the soldier hissed.  
  
"I told her nothing... and I never promised her anything. She confessed her love three days ago, but I said she should go back to you... " Legolas started and searched for a possibility to escape, when he saw Caro.  
  
After Caro had been thrown to the ground she had crawled behind a tree and watched the two Elves fighting. Then she had suddenly remembered the dagger Legolas had given her and had drawn it. In the other hand she had now a thick piece of wood. Armed like that she carefully stepped behind the soldier and hit him with the wood directly onto his head. The soldier, who wanted to say something in the same moment was knocked out and fell to the ground. Caro gave Legolas her dagger and together they pulled the unconscious Elf to their picnic- place. There they tied him up and bound him to a nearby tree. Then they sat down and waited for him to wake up.  
  
Legolas was angry, that he had been attacked and accused by him in the most rude way, but he knew this soldier since he had been a child and he wanted to talk about everything.  
  
"Is it true, what he said?" Caro asked a little confused, because the soldier had been so angry.  
  
// He can't play all that... // she thought, waiting for Legolas' answer.  
  
"It may be true, what he said, I don't know either. But Arien, she's a maiden in the kitchen of my father's palace, had come to me and confessed her love. But I knew very well, that she was promised to him and so I told her she should go back to him. I don't know what happened later, but maybe... I really don't know..."  
  
Slowly the soldier woke up and realising, that he was tied up, he started to cursed at Legolas and Caro. Desperately he tried to free himself, but after a few minutes he gave it up and got silent. Then Legolas asked, sounding a little upset, "Is it true, whatyou told me? Did she really leave you?"  
  
The soldier first stayed silent, staring proudly into the distance, but then he told them the whole story. Arien left him for Legolas once, but then he got her back, because the prince had refused her. Then they had decided to marry and happily they had started to plan their wedding. But then, as he had said before, three days before, Arien had changed her mind. She had said, that Legolas should have told her he liked her. She had given the ring he had bought her back. The soldier had wanted to talk to Legolas immediately, but he had been in a meeting. So he had waited until the next day. And when he wanted to speak to the prince, he had been carrying a girl into the palace. When he had finally found him the next day he couldn't tell him what he felt and slowly his anger had increased until he couldn't think properly anymore.  
  
"So I've told the king, that I saw you two having a picnic. I also told him, that you liked her, Legolas. But your father didn't react the way I wanted, so I followed you and now I'm here." the soldier finished. "Legolas, please tell me honestly... have you ever told Arien that she would have a chance at your side?" he nearly begged for an answer.  
  
"No, I always told her that she should go back to you and that you loved her."  
  
Ashamed the other Elf looked to the groud and asked, nearly whispering, "What will you do with me? I attacked you, I threatened you and your girl. I'm the reason why she has to leave. Please punish me as hard as you like, for I deserve punishment."  
  
Legolas stood up and took his dagger, that lay beside him. Slowly he stepped forwards and cut the rope.  
  
"You will go home and tell Arien, that you lover her. And, please, next time talk with me first, though I hope that there won't be a next time."  
  
"Thank you..." the soldier said and bowed. Then he knelt down in front of Caro, who was now standing a little aside. Apologizing he kissed her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I wish you good luck, mortal girl. And I want to say sorry again for that little... attack..."  
  
"Just don't do it again." Caro answered and smiled at him.  
  
Then he stood up and left in the direction of the palace. Legolas went over to Caro and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Do you know how I feared to lose you? When I saw you kneeling on the ground, a dagger at your throat I have already seen you lying dead in front of me."  
  
"Oh, you don't get rid of me so easily... "she giggled and hugged him back.  
  
After ten minutes they had already packed their bags and were marching on. The sun was now shining brightly in the sky, but soon it would be dark again. Caro had long wondered why Legolas hadn't punished the soldier, but the she had found the reason. Because he had done it out of love...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter will be the last one... ah... there's one word to explain:  
  
Ã³renya = my heart 


	10. Namárie, órenya

Ok... the last chapter is up!!! I'm so relieved... I really love this story, but I have always been way too lazy to continue it. But now I found the time, and the occasion, to finish it. Hope you like what you read!!!

Chapter 10: Namárie, órenya

With each step Caro and Legolas took, crossing through the forest, it got a little darker, and soon the whole sky was bathed in the golden rays of the vanishing sunlight. Soon it would be night again, so the prince started to look for a place to pass the night on. After they had found a nice looking clearing, that seemed to fit for their camp, they started to unpack the things they needed for the night. They shared the work of setting up a nice fire and building up a cosy sleeping place, made out of the blankets they had taken along. 

So soon a warming fire was burning, that illuminated the camp with a soft, red light. Busily Caro started to cook a nice dinner over the fire, while Legolas watched her, snuggled up in the blankets. Surely he had offered Caro a hand, but she had answered, that she wanted to pamper him, like he had pampered her in the palace.

//She looks sexy, when she's cooking...// the prince mused, staring at her and playing absentmindedly with the small bag he had carried the whole day by his chest. In it, wrapped safely into precious cloth, was the gift he wanted to give to Caro, when their paths would divide in some days. He hoped, that she would like it, and moreover, that she would have something to remember him. To part from friends is the hardest thing someone could ask you to do, but it happens so often. It's then always said, that it is necessary to let go of your friends, because they have to go their own ways. But why can the ways of two friends just be the same, even though each of them goes his own way? An unsolved mystery. The only thing that's true is definitely, that if the contact between two friends never breaks entirely, a true friendship can survive.

// But how not lose contact?// the prince wondered over and over again. But he never found an answer.

"Dinner is ready!" Caro shouted in a cheerful voice over to where Legolas was sitting. Slowly the prince got up and walked over to the fire. 

The girl hadn't actually prepared a 'dinner' like we would expect one. She had just warmed a little bit of meat over the fire and had put it between two slices of bread. Nevertheless she was proud of herself. She had taken some of the herbs out of Legolas' bag, that had looked and smelt edible, to give the meat the 'special something'. And Legolas seemed to like it. He ate three of the 'Middle-Earth-Burgers', as Caro called them, and thanked her politely for the wonderful dinner.

That made Caro blush immediately and her cheeks were coloured in the deepest red. She hoped, that Legolas wouldn't notice her blush, but it was too late. He had already seen the blood creep up onto her face, and grinned when she tried desperately to hide it. 

"You are cute, do you know that?" the prince asked and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't call me cute!" Caro countered and put on a fake pout. Playfully she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked stubbornly, like a three year old child, into the fire. 

"But you are..." Legolas started again and wrapped his arms around Caro's still pouting figure. Immediately she let herself fall into his embrace and snuggled up in his warm hug.

"Ok, if you say, that I'm cute, then I have to be... because I am everything my prince tells me to be." Caro murmured and closed her eyes. 

Honestly she had never felt so tired in her life. Marching the whole day and the fight with the soldier had stolen her so much energy. But she didn't want to fall asleep so soon, she wanted to enjoy the feeling of having her beloved nearby. She wanted to talk with him and to laugh with him. The fact, that they had only a few more days together let her finally stay awake. 

//Coffee... or at least some coke... only a little caffeine to stay awake...// Caro pleaded, but nothing happened. But somehow she managed to not fall asleep. 

"Caro?" Legolas asked gently and brushed over her hair. "If you want to go to sleep I don't care. I'll stay up and guard our camp. You are not used to long marching, am I right? So go over to the blankets. You really need the sleep to regain strength."

"No!" Caro protested immediately. "I don't want to go to bed. I want to be with you. We have only a few days left together, and I don't want to waste time with sleeping..."

The prince didn't want to waste time either, but he knew, that to sleep would definitely be best for her.

//Stubborn girl...// he thought, //... but I love her...//

"Ok, then... stay in my arms..." he suggested and soon after Caro was fast asleep, her arms wrapped around his body, as if he was a huge teddy bear. 

Grinning he laid her down onto the blankets and sat back down beside the fire. He wasn't actually really tired, because he was used to longer marches through the forest. Unconsciously he started to hum a song, that he had heard Caro sing, when they had been walking through the gardens of the palace. He had asked her then what the song was called, but he had already forgotten the title. The only words he remembered were something like 'swallow' and 'glass', but nothing more. Caro had then actually refused to tell him the lyrics when he had asked her about them. But it didn't matter to him, because the tune alone had been catchy enough.

//A wonderful night... stars, a girl and in the air... the glistering magic of love...// he thought and felt much like a poet.

Suddenly Caro started to moan loudly in her sleep and with a loud scream she jumped up from her bed. Immediately Legolas raced over to Caro and started to comfort her. The girl was shivering on her entire body and uncontrollable sobs escaped her mouth.

"They said... they said, that I have to go back... that I have to leave you... Legolas... they said, that I have to leave now... immediately..." she stammered and looked confused around her.

"Who?" Legolas asked the first thing, that had come to his mind. He had been so shocked, when Caro had woken up so instantly, that he too had to regain his self - control.

"I don't know who they are... I don't know... " she whispered, still scared like a child.

"Whoever they are, I will protect you... you know that, do you?" Legolas tried to comfort her. "Do you?"

Slowly Caro nodded and looked deeply into the prince's eyes.

// Like a child... innocent and helpless but also strong and self - confident... simply indescribable... // Legolas thought and hugged her even tighter. Protect her was all he wanted in this moment, like always. //I'll give her the present... I wanted to give it to her, when we would have to part, but now I think she needs it more... something, a little souvenir, that she can hold in her hands and that gives her strength... something that lets he see, that she will always be in my heart... //

So he tried to pull away gently, out of the tight embrace. But Caro refused. She didn't want to let go. She feared, that if she would let him end the hug she would lose him, and to lose him was the worst thing she could imagine in this very moment.

"Caro, I won't leave you... " Legolas whispered. "I have a present for you, but I can only give it to you, if you let me got... just for a minute, órenya, then you'll have me back in your arms. Please, I'm sure, that you like it..."

Reluctantly Caro let go of Legolas, who walked swiftly over to his bag and took out his one, small, precious bag, wherein his present had been carried safely the whole day. Carefully he opened it and took out the gift, that was wrapped in black satin. Slowly he freed the present and after a few seconds he held a wonderfully shining, glass-made flower in his hand. It was a lily, formed in every single detail. In the soft firelight it shone like melted steel and Caro believed, that she had never seen anything so entirely perfect in her life. She was struck dumb and nearly forgot, that she had been crying a second before.

"It's wonderful!" she whispered hoarsely. "And it's really for me?"

"Sure, órenya... " he answered, kissing her lightly onto her cheek. " A flower for the most wonderful girl and shining star in my heart..."

Carefully Caro took the stalk between her thumb and index finger and stared like hypnotised at the glittering bloom.

//Wonderful.. and it's really for me... he gives it to me as a present... he loves me... he does... // With a passionate and deep kiss the girl thanked her prince.

Legolas was overwhelmed by her reaction. He had managed to cheer her up, and this fact made him happy too. And passionately, like Caro showed it to him, he answered the kiss, letting himself drown in the sweet sensation, that flooded through his mind. When they pulled away, they both gasped for air, but they were happy, and that was everything that counted. 

Suddenly a strange lightning illuminated their surroundings and the flower in Caro's hand began to shine light blue. Legolas backed away from her and looked confused around the camp. He supposed to find a wizard standing near them, but he saw nothing, that could at least be called a human being.

Caro looked shocked at the shining glass in her hand and didn't know what to do. It looked fascinating and frightening at the same moment. Like a cold fire it opposed the dancing flames of the fireplace.

"What... Legolas, what's that?" Caro managed to say and looked questioningly at the prince.

"I don't know... but you start to gleam too..." he answered obviously shocked. He had never seen anything like this before, though he was used to some things.

"What!" Caro screamed and looked down at her hands.

The prince was right. Her hands were already gleaming bluish and she noticed, that her entire body started to shine too. She was near freaking out right in this moment, when they suddenly heard a faint singing. The melody sounded strange to Legolas' and Caro's ears, but it let them calm down. Then the music stopped and a clear voice spoke to them.

"Caro, I was the one, who talked to you in your dreams. I have to apologise, if I have frightened you. I didn't mean to, but it's time for you to go home. I know, that you would prefer to stay here in Middle-Earth, but that's not possible. You and Legolas have your own ways to go, and each of you has a different one... you know that as well as I do. So, Caro, it's time to say good-bye."

"No... " Caro sobbed and once again tears streamed down her face.

Slowly Legolas went over to her and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go either, but he knew, that there was nothing he could do about it. And now he understood why Caro hadn't wanted to tell him where she came from. But now it didn't matter anyway. Nothing was more important than Caro. To hold her, to touch her, to kiss her a last time before she would have to go.

So he kissed her deeply and then she vanished. The last words he heard her say were, 

"Thank you, Legolas... I love you... "

Then it was silent again. The only thing that moved on the clearing were the dancing flames of the fire. Nothing more.

***

//Oh, God... // Caro thought, shifting around in her bed. She had dreamed such wonderful things, and now this damn clock had to wake her up with its fucking piep-sound. 

Slowly Caro got up and looked sleepily around her room. Only a dream? This had only been a lousy dream? She already wanted to go down to make breakfast, when she suddenly noticed something glimmering lying beside her bed. 

//What's that?...// she wondered and went back to her bed. When she had picked it up, she didn't know if she could trust her eyes. It was a wonderful, small, glass-made flower. A lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So guys... it's over... hope you really liked it... To all who forgot it while reading... this story is dedicated to my best friend Caro, who is now also a shining member of ff.net. This chapter is practically a present to congratulate her, because she passed her final exam with very, very good marks and I have always promised her to finish it, but, as I said, I have been too lazy. ^^' Anyway, please be nice to her and read her stories!!! 

Now everything I want to say is: Reviews, reviews, reviews... it's all I want!!!

And the Elvish vocabulary: 

órenya = my heart, sweetheart

namárie (famous greeting of the Elves) = farewell


End file.
